Forced to be married
by PrimadonnaLife
Summary: In meinem Gesicht war kein einziger Pickel, perfekte Haut, leichte rosa Backen und ein durchsichtiger Lipgloss auf den Lippen. Ich trug Lidschatten, zwar sichtbar, aber nicht übertrieben. Ich sah göttlich aus. So sehr ich meinen Anblick und die Schönheit genoss, so sehr hasste ich auch, wofür das Ganze galt. Ich wurde zwangsverheiratet.
1. Chapter 1

** , Samstag**

„Muss das sein Maman?" flüsterte ich traurig und lies meine Mutter weiter an mir herumzupfen.

„Oui, ma chérie."

Ich sah die Person vor mir an. Das siebzehnjährige Mädchen im Spiegel hatte glänzende, dunkelbraune Haare; sie fielen in langen Wellen. Ich sah an mir herab. Ich trug ein weißes knielanges Kleid an, an dessen Taille eine goldene Kordel mehrmals herumgewickelt wurde. Es sah aus wie eine griechische Göttin, fehlte nur noch das Efeu in meinem Haar, aber das blieb mir zum Glück erspart.

Ich bin Halbgriechin und Halbfranzösin, deswegen musste ich wenigstens eins meiner Herkunftsländer repräsentieren.

Mein Mutter hinter mir zog die Kordel noch etwas straffer, sodass mein Bauch schmerzte.

„Maman! Das tut weh!" „Schatz, du musst heute hübsch aussehen, also zier dich bitte nicht so!" Ich verdrehte meine Augen und schaute mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen weiter mein Spiegelbild an. Ich war perfekt geschminkt, Maman hatte extra eine Make Up Stylistin gebucht. In meinem Gesicht war kein einziger Pickel, perfekte Haut, leichte rosa Backen und ein durchsichtiger Lipgloss auf den Lippen. Ich trug Lidschatten, zwar sichtbar, aber nicht übertrieben. Ich sah göttlich aus. So sehr ich meinen Anblick und die Schönheit genoss, so sehr hasste ich auch, wofür das Ganze galt.

Ich wurde zwangsverheiratet.

„Wie alt ist er?" „**Siebzehn**, wie du." antwortete sie. „Möchte er das Ganze?" „Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren Madeleine! Ihr beide zieht das einfach durch okay? Er ist gut für unsere Familie, und du gut für ihre. Ich habe gehört er ist ein Blutsverräter. Abschaum der Familie. Aber du wirst ihn wieder auf den richtigen Zweig bringen, hab ich Recht meine Liebe?" Sie lies von mir ab und sah mich lächelnd durch den Spiegel an. Ihre Worte duldeten keinen Widerspruch.

„Natürlich Maman, natürlich." Ich zwang mich zu einem künstlichen Lächeln. „Bien." Und damit lies sie mich alleine.

Sie wusste nicht, dass ich ihre Ansichten nur teilweise teilte. **Klar, Muggelgeborene sind auch nicht gerade hoch auf meiner Freundesliste, aber ich muss sie nicht als Schlammblüter bezeichnen oder gar angreifen.**

Ich fragte mich, ob sie schon dem Dunklen Lord folgten und Todesser waren. Falls nicht, dann bestimmt in der nächsten Zeit, denn sie vertraten schon lange seine Ansichten.

Selbst die Familie steht dafür hinten an, und die Familie bestand außer meinem Vater, nur aus meiner Mutter und mir.

Meine Mutter war jung, da sie mich schon mit **20** Jahren bekam. Sie erwartet das selbe von mir. Ich musste diesen Jungen heiraten, mit gerade einmal **17** Jahren und ich sollte natürlich so schnell wie möglich _schwanger_ werden.

Der Grund warum ich zu dieser Hochzeit gezwungen wurde ist klar. Ich musste unsere **Familienehre retten**, da die** Firma meines Vater pleite** ging und wir **nicht mehr so reich** waren wie früher. Als Reinblüter geht das natürlich nicht, und die Black's haben nuneinmal viel Geld. Desweiteren ist einer ihrer Söhne vom Weg abgekommen und wenn er mit einem Reinblut verheiratet wäre, würde die Schande nicht ganz so groß sein.

Ich habe ihn zwar bisher noch nicht gesehen, das werde ich jedoch in den nächsten 20 Minuten. Ich war schon gespannt auf ihn. Laut Erzählungen soll er gut aussehen, gerade zu ein Herzensbrecher sei er. Ich schnaufte. Als würde er mir Konkurrenz machen. Meine Eltern wussten es natürlich nicht, aber in **Beauxbatons** hatte ich genug Jungs. Es war zwar eine Mädchenschule, auf die ich geschickt wurde, was aber nur wenige wussten, war, dass ungefähr zehn Minuten Fußmarsch eine Schule voller notgeiler Jungs auf mich wartete. Da sie eine **Jungenschule** waren und somit nie Mädchen zu Gesicht bekamen, war ich natürlich heißbegehrt. Ich hatte nicht viele Freundinnen auf meiner alten Schule, sie waren mir zu hochnäsig. Nicht, dass ich nicht eingebildet bin – das bin ich wahrlich, aber sie waren eher kleine Balletttänzerinnen, die ohne ihre Mami gar nichts konnten und sich trotzdem für etwas besseres hielten. Und da sie eh nichts von Partys und Jungs hielten, dachte ich lieber, dass ich mein **eigenes Ding** machen würde. Und so geschah es dann auch. Jedes Wochenende und manchmal sogar abends unter der Schulwoche, schlich ich mich aus dem Gebäude und verbrachte die Nacht bei den Jungs. Es waren nicht immer dieselben, ich probierte aus. Und dazu boten sich genug Gelegenheiten, da sie fast jede Woche Partys schmissen. Ja, Jungs hatten in den französischen Zauberschulen mehr Freiheiten als wir Mädchen. Dort gab es keine Bettruhe und Lehrkräfte, die jede Stunde die Gänge nach Schülern kontrollierten.

Die kompletten letzten** zwei Schuljahre **verbrachte ich damit, Erfahrungen zu sammeln, und die hatte ich nun genügend.

Wenigstens hatte ich mein Leben gelebt, bevor ich dazu gezwungen wurde mich zu verloben.

„Madeleine! Vas-y!" rief meine Mutter von unten herauf.

Mein Herz fing auf Kommando wie wild an zu pochen. Ich starrte noch einmal in den Spiegel und checkte, ob alles perfekt saß. Ein letzter Blick schweifte über das Zimmer, in dem ich stand. Ich nahm an es war Regulus' Zimmer. Sie meinten Sirius' Zimmer würde nur aus Postern von nackten Frauen bestehen. Bei dieser Aussage schüttelte ich lächelnd den Kopf. Was für ein Idiot.

Ich lief die robuste Treppe des dunklen Hauses nach unten. Das Haus der Black's war genauso schwarz wie ihr Name. Es war nicht sonderlich dreckig hier, aber auch nicht wirklich sauber. Alles wurde dunkel gehalten. Wäre ich ein Angsthase wie die aus meiner alten Schule, würde ich hier kreischend wegrennen. Aber ich war nicht pingelig.

Kurz bevor ich das Wohnzimmer erreichte, kam meine Mutter zu mir, legte eine Hand auf meine Hüfte und führte mich hinein.

„Sirius, das ist meine Tochter **Madeleine Daphne Phoebe Boutier."**

Mein Gesicht verzog sich leicht, als sie meinen kompletten Namen vortrug. Und es blieb nicht unbemerkt. Der kleine Black lächelte kurz, musterte mich jedoch anschließend wieder und kam näher.

„Ich bin Sirius." Er reichte mir seine Hand und schaute mich arrogant an.

„Maddie." Ich schüttelte kurz seine Hand und lies sie gleich wieder los.

„Walpurga, wir müssen uns beeilen. Die drei kommen sonst noch zu spät zu ihrem Zug." sties meine Mutter erschrocken aus.

Ich starrte schnell auf die Uhr – 10.30 Uhr. Fuck. Dieser scheiß Penner kam zu spät, und ich sollte deswegen meinen Zug verpassen?!

„Siehst du, du unnützes Kind? Nur weil du wieder gemeint hast, dir Zeit zu lassen und deine Verlobte und ihre Familie hier warten zu lassen, verpasst ihr noch euren Zug. Beweg dich, schnell!" schrie Walpurga rum und schubste Sirius durch das Wohnzimmer nach draußen zu unseren Koffern. Ich hörte ihn schnaufen und protestieren und fast tat er mir ein wenig Leid, denn in dieser Familie mochte ich auch nicht leben. Aber er kam nuneinmal zu spät, also war das Ganze seine eigene Schuld.

„Vas-y ma petite fille." Meine Eltern führten mich Richtung Auto.

(Ja ein Auto! Der Kamin der Black's funktionierte nicht mehr für Flohpulver und sie mussten auf diese „abscheuliche" Muggelvariante umsteigen).

Heute würde mein siebtes und letztes Schuljahr beginnen. In Hogwarts, England.

„Und wehe du lässt sie allein, Blutsverräter! Ich warne dich, wenn ich nur eine Beschwerde höre!"

Ich zuckte bei dem Geschrei von Sirius' Mutter zusammen. Boah, die würde ich auch mal gerne schlagen, da kriegt man ja Aggressionen. Meine Güte. Außerdem war ich kein kleines Kind mehr.

Regulus lief vor mir, während Sirius unsere Koffer schleppte.

„Au revoir, Maman, Papa. Vous m'allons manquer!" Ich verabschiedete mich von meinen Eltern.

„Du wirst mir auch fehlen, aber jetzt beeil dich, die Jungs sind schon fast am Zug!" haspelte meine Mutter gefühllos und schickte mich weg.

Ich drehte mich um und rannte Sirius und Regulus hinterher.

„Weißt du... ich kann meinen Koffer auch selbst nehmen!" schnaufte ich erschöpft, also ich bei meinem Verlobten ankam.  
„Nein danke. Ich schaff das schon." spie er aus.

„Mein Gott, war ja nur ein Vorschlag. Hast du deine Tage oder was?" Ich starrte ihn wütend an. Idiot.

Manchmal passte „Bei Merlin" einfach nicht und ich stieg auf die Muggelvariante um.

Überrascht über meinen Konter, starrte er mich kurz an, lief jedoch in den Zug und suchte uns ein Abteil. Regulus lief in eine andere Richtung, aber das kümmerte mich nicht, ich lief Sirius hinterher.

„Ohje, jetzt nimm doch einfach irgendein Abteil, ist doch scheißegal welches oder?"  
„Nein, ich such meine Freunde." meinte er genervt.

Wir liefen seit Minuten durch den Zug, immer wieder an leeren Abteilen vorbei.

„Ernsthaft? Es reicht jetzt Sirius! Ich bin seit sechs Uhr wach und einfach nur noch erschöpft und will-"  
„Da sind sie!" unterbrach er mich und ich schloss verwirrt meinen Mund.

Er öffnete die Abteiltür und schon sprangen die zwei Jungen, die darin saßen, auf. „Sirius! Man Alter, wofür hast du solange gebraucht?" lachte der Junge. Er war groß und sehr muskulös. Wahrscheinlich spielte er Quidditsch. Er trug eine runde Brille und hatte braunes, zerzaustes Haar. Es sah aus, als wäre er gerade erst aus dem Bett gestiegen.

„Sorry, waren spät dran." lachte Sirius zurück.

Woran das wohl lag? Ich schnaufte.

„Und wen haben wir hier?" fragte der Junge, drückte sich an Sirius vorbei in den Gang zu mir. Er betrachtete mich musternd und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Maddie. Erfreut." Ich grinste ihn anzüglich an.

„Uuuh. Prongs." grölte ein weiterer Junge. Er war zwar auch braunhaarig, jedoch dünner als Prongs, sah auch ein wenig kränklich aus, dennoch war ich mir sicher, dass auch ihm die Mädchen hinterherrannten. Denn die Blässe lies seinem Aussehen kein Haar krümmen.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich bin Remus Lupin und das ist James Potter." lächelnd streckte er seine Hand aus und ich nahm sie an.

„Kein Problem."

Er zog mich mit ins Abteil und ich setzte mich neben meinem Zukünftigen – bei dem Gedanken könnte ich mich gerade erschießen.

„Also, wer bist du?" Neugierig musterte Potter mich.

„Sie ist -" fing Sirius an, doch ich unterbrach ihn. Nicht, dass er noch eine Lügengeschichte anfing.

„Ich bin seine Verlobte."

Stille.

„- Eh..ja." Potter's Blick lag wieder auf mir und er sah mir direkt in die Augen.

Remus sah verwirrt zwischen Sirius und mir her.

„Meine Eltern wollen mich zwangsverheiraten."

„Scheiße Alter, mein Beileid." gab Lupin seinen Kommentar dazu.

„Eh danke?!" Mein Blick wurde arrogant. Was sollte das bitte? Mit mir war man bestimmt nicht gestraft. Ich sah Potter leicht grinsen.

„So war das nicht gemeint Maddie, wirklich nicht!" versuchte er sich herauszureden. Er sah mich schuldbewusst an und mir wurde deutlich, wie sehr es im Leid tat.

„Jaja ist okay" meinte ich und schaute aus dem Fenster. Fünf Stunden Zugfahrt lag vor mir, prima und die Aussicht bestand allein aus ausgetrockneten Weidefeldern. Super.

„Und wie kam's zu dem Ganzen Padfoot?" fragte Potter Sirius.

Padfoot? Ich verzog mein Gesicht. Wo bin ich hier nur gelandet? Hatte hier jeder bescheuerte Spitznamen? Nachher spielten sie noch im Schlossgarten Fangen und Verstecken.

„Blutsverräter muss wieder eingelenkt werden." spie er abwertend aus. Genervt verdrehte ich meine Augen. Ich vertrat auch nicht alle Ansichten und rebellierte trotzdem nicht. Er könnte sich doch einfach anpassen oder zumindest so tun.

„Das heißt du bist Reinblut, oder?" Ich blickte in Lupin's Augen.

„Du etwa nicht Lupin?" provozierte ich ihn. „Eh nein, Halbblut." stammelte er. Sein Blick fiel unsicher auf Sirius. „Ignorier sie einfach Moony!" sagte Sirius verächtlich, woraufhin ich ihn wütend anschaute. Mich ignorierte niemand, absolut niemand.

„Ach, wird das so sein Sirius? **Wir ignorieren uns einfach** und bringen das Ganze einfach wortlos hinter uns?" Ich rastete aus, wo bin ich hier bloß gelandet? Für mich war das Ganze auch nicht toll, aber wie es aussah, war ich die Einzige, die hier vernünftig war.

„**So seh ich das, Boutier, ja.**" Schockiert wendete ich mich zu ihm und tippte ihm drohend mit dem Finger auf die Brust.

„Schön, Black. Schön. Aber glaub mir, ich werde es dir nicht leicht machen, das versprech ich dir!" Er schnaufte nur verächtlich. Na warte!

Die restliche Fahrt tat ich so als würde ich schlafen. Da sie nicht wirklich persönliche Gespräche führten, konnte ich mir denken, dass sie wussten, dass ich nur so tat.

„Hey, wartet doch mal!" schrie ich den rennenden Jungs hinterher. Sirius haute einfach ab, samt Freunde. Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Ich kannte mich dort nicht aus und wusste nicht wohin. Potter bedachte mich mit einem kurzen entschuldigenden Blick, ging jedoch Sirius hinterher. Verzweifelt sah ich mich um. Überall strömten Schüler an mir vorbei, es war unüberschaubar.

Es war schon 17 Uhr und obwohl es noch hell war, konnte ich nichts erkennen Das würde ich Sirius heimzahlen. Es war mein erster Tag und er haute einfach ab. Nur weil sie nicht warten konnten, bis ich meine Koffer aus dem Zug bekommen hatte.

Ich sah mich noch einmal gründlich um. Überall fremde Gesichter, aber was hatte ich auch erwartet, ich kannte noch keine Menschenseele.

Mein Blick glitt über die Menge. „Regulus!Regulus!" rief ich und streckte meine Hand nach oben. Der schwarzhaarige Junge, der seinem älteren Bruder wie ein Ebenbild glich, hörte mich nicht. Ich packte meine Koffer und rannte in seine Richtung. „Hey!" „Pass doch auf!" „Geht's noch?" Mir war es egal, wie viele Leute ich anrempelte; ich musste zu Regulus. Er war meine einzige Hoffnung.

„Regulus!" Endlich drehte er sich zu mir um. Ich sah seinen verwirrten Blick und blieb ersteinmal erschöpft vor ihm stehen.

„Ist etwas Madeleine?" fragte er höflich. „Wo muss ich lang? Sirius ist einfach abgehauen -" Ich schnaufte kurz, „ und ich kenn mich nicht hier aus. Kann ich bei dir mitgehen?" Als ich Sirius erwähnte verzog er sein Gesicht, schaute sich danach jedoch ängstlich um. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist." „Wieso?" fragte ich sauer. Er sah mich nervös an. „Weiß schon jemand von eurer Verlobung?" „Nein, nur seine zwei Freunde. Lupin und Potter." „Gut." er stieß erleichtert Luft aus. Lag das Ganze wieder am Blutstatus und an der Schande der Black's ? „Komm mit! Da sind auch schon die restlichen Slytherins!" Er schnappte meine Hand und zog mich mit. Was zum Teufel waren Slytherins?

Reviews bitte:)


	2. Chapter 2

„Endlich." schnaufte ich und schmiss meinen schweren Koffer auf mein Bett. Erschöpft legte ich darauf und schloss meine Augen. Doch meine Ruhe wurde nach, sage und schreibe, EINER ganzen Minute gestört. „Ah! Du musst die neue sein! Ich bin Lily Evans!" Ein rothaariges Etwas kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich, während ich mich aufsetzte. Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich lies von ihr ab.

„Eeeh jaa..." murmelte ich immer noch im Schock.

„Stammst du von dem berühmten magischen Historiker Amandus Evans ab?" fragte ich interessiert. Das wäre ja ein Ding. Ich hatte noch nie jemand Berühmtes getroffen.

„Nein, stamme von Muggeln ab." sagte sie zögernd.

„Oh. Kay." meinte ich abwertend. Pech gehabt. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen.

„Naja, ich geh dann mal." Lily drehte sich um und ging fast rennend aus unserem Zimmer in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Alter... Bitte Merlin, bitte hol mich hier raus. Okay ich beleidige sie nicht als Schlammblüter, aber muss ich mich gleich mit ihnen anfreunden und mit ihnen leben? Warum verlangst du das von mir? Und dann ist sie nicht mal hübsch." Ich stöhnte und legte meine Hände auf die Augen.

„Und ich schwör, die ist ein Reinblut. So wie die mich angeschaut hat, total abwertend, als wäre sie etwas besseres."

Ich verdrehte bei Evans Worte meine Augen. Das war ja so jämmerlich und erbärmlich.

Ich war gerade auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, da dort nun das Abendessen stattfinden würde.  
„Vielleicht ist DIE auch etwas besseres, Evans. Schoneinmal daran gedacht?" Ich lief die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und an Evans und ihren Tratschfreundinnen vorbei.

„Pff, nur weil du Reinblut bist Boutier? Du kannst uns gar nichts!" rief mir ein blondes Mädchen zu. Gut, ich spreche zwar auch nicht einfach unhöflich fremde Leute an, aber wenn sie meint. Zugegeben sieh sah nicht ganz so scheiße aus, wie das hässliche Mädchen neben ihr – hatte Evans nur hässliche Freunde?- aber dennoch reichte ihr Aussehen nicht an meine Schönheit.

„Wie heißt du?" unterbrach ich sie und gebot kein Widerspruch. „Alice Longbottom." „Ah, weitere Blutsverräter. Super. " Ich verdrehte die Augen und lief zur Großen Halle. Und eine weitere die mit siebzehn geheiratet hat. Wobei Longbottom's Heirat aus Liebe war.

„Black, bitte sag mir nicht, dass du mit Evans oder Longbottom befreundet bist-" schnaufte ich und setzte mich neben ihn an den Gryffindor Tisch. Gegenüber von uns saßen mal wieder seine Anhänger Halbblut Lupin und Blutsverräter Potter. „Evans? Hat sie Evans gesagt Pad?" unterbrach mich Potter. Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen und starrte ihn an. „Hast du mich eben unterbrochen?" lächelte ich ihn zuckersüß an. Gleichzeitig töteten meine Augen ihn, doch so sehr ich es versuchte, er zuckte nicht zusammen, sondern sah mich nur herausfordernd an. „Was willst du Boutier?" Sirius Simme klang gelangweilt.

„Wissen ob du mit Evans und Longbottom befreundet bist, hast du mir nicht zugehört? Außerdem war das heute richtig scheiße von dir. Bist du eigentlich dumm, mich dort allein zu lassen? Du weißt schon, dass ich das deiner Mami petzen kann, hm?" sprach ich mit gespielt verwirrten Ton.

„Nein, ich bin nicht mit ihnen befreundet, wieso?" Er ging gar nicht auf meine Drohung ein. „Gut, ich kann die zwei nicht ausstehen." „Du magst Lily nicht?" mischte sich Potter mal wieder ein. Ich drehte mich wütend zu ihm um. „Richtig gehört Potter. Glückwunsch, du hast Ohren!" „Sie ist umwerfend!" Er ignorierte meine Aussage und wirkte fast euphorisch. Ich machte mich ernsthaft Sorgen um seinen Geisteszustand. „Bist du irgendwie bescheuert oder so?" Meine Augen weiteten sich.

„Nein," lachte Lupin, „Er rennt Lily schon seit zwei Jahren hinterher und fragt sie nach einem Date." „Und sie sagt nein?" fragte ich verständnislos nach. „Jep" mischte sich Sirius wieder ein. „Warum das? Also ich will dein Ego nicht puschen aber du siehst heiß aus und sie sieht aus wie ne Streberin, die eh keinen abbekommt?!" Sechs Augen starrten mich plötzlich an. „Hast du gerade gesagt er sieht heiß aus?" „Ja Black, das habe ich. Was dagegen?" „Ja! Du bist meine Verlobte." „Und seit wann interessiert dich das?" Ich sah ihn böse an.

„Erstmal danke, aber Lily kein Opfer Maddie! Außerdem finde ich sie sieht gut aus."mischte Potter sich wieder ein. Habe ich ihm an irgendeiner Stelle erlaubt mich Maddie zu nennen? „Merlin Potter, habt ihr keine hübschen Mädchen oder woher habt ihr den schlechten Geschmack?" „Kann ja nicht jede so gut aussehen wie du." sprach mich Lupin an. „Ich weiß." lachte ich selbst überzeugt. Sirius schnaufte.

„Und jetzt wieder zu dir, du Penner!" Ich wendete mich wütend an Sirius.

** , Sonntag**

Der nächste Morgen war ein Sonntag. Ich hasste Sonntage, es bedeutete, dass am darauffolgenden Tag, die Schule wieder begann. Dank nicht vorhandenen Rollläden - ja Zuhause bestand ich darauf, aber Hogwarts hatte nichteinmal Jalousien - wachte ich sehr früh auf. Genau genommen 9 Uhr und ich war mir sehr sicher, dass hier jeder, der halbwegs vernünftig ist, bis um 12 Uhr schläft.

Grummelnd streckte ich mich und stand auf. Obwohl es mich eigentlich nicht interessieren sollte, ob die anderen Mädchen aufwachen, versuchte ich mich so leise und schnell wie möglich zu richten und ging zur Großen Halle.

Gestern Nacht ging ich schon früh zu Bett und tat als würde ich schlafen, als Alice, die **Blonde** und Lily in unser Zimmer kamen. Ich wollte wirklich nicht lauschen, mich interessierten ihre Gespräche auch nicht, aber sie redete so laut und dann auch noch über mich. Natürlich hatten sie nichts nettes übrig, aber das war mir auch recht so – ich mochte sie genauso wenig. Sie unterhielten sich darüber, wie sehr ich doch eingebildet wäre und wunderten sich, welche Beziehung ich zu den „Rumtreibern" hatte. Sie meinten damit anscheinend Sirius und seine kleine Bande. Bis jetzt wusste fast keiner von unserer Verlobung und ich wusste auch nicht, ob es Sirius Recht wäre, wenn ich damit rumposaunen würde, also ließ ich es.

Da ich noch keine Freunde gemacht hatte, setzte ich mich alleine an den Gryffindor Tisch. Ich war sowieso ein Einzelgänger, da keiner die selben Ansichten wie ich hatte.

Vor mir stand ein riesiges Buffet, das sich über den ganzen Tisch erstreckte. Ich schnappte mir zwei Toasts, Nutella und Erdbeeren. Ich liebte diese Kombination, aber daheim durfte ich es nie essen, da ich dort strengstens auf meine Figur achten musste. Schrecklich. Aber zum Glück war ich ja jetzt in Hogwarts und dort war mir das wahrlich egal.

„Schmeckt's?" lachte ein **braunhaariges** Mädchen und setzte sich mit ihrer blonden Freundin zu mir an den Tisch. Ich verengte meine Augen und sah sie verwirrt an.

„Ich bin Delia. Und das ist Natasha!" Sie schaute mich erwartend an und deutete mit ihrem Kopf auf eine **Blondine **. Sie waren beide hübsch und sahen aus, als würden sie auch in meinen Jahrgang gehen. Delia hatte **braune Locken **– keine Kringellocken, eher Engelslocken - die ihr bis zur Brust gingen. Ich hatte schon viele Lockenköpfe gesehen, die Buschhaare hatten, aber Delia sah gut aus. Ihre Haare fielen sanft und glänzten. Sie war **groß und schlank **und machte einen freundlichen Eindruck.

Natasha war etwas kleiner, ich schätzte sie auf **1,65m**. Ihre blonden Haare waren ebenfalls **lang und waren glatt.** Sie trug einen **schrägen Pony und hatte meeresblaue Augen. **

„Madeleine Daphne Phoebe Boutier." sagte ich.

Sie lachten. „Ja, wenn du es so genau nimmst: **Delia Lana Micaela Cryer.**" „**Natasha Selena Kourtney Lawrence**." „Typisch Reinblut Familien würde ich mal sagen?" setzte Natasha an und ich nickte lachend. Perfekt.

Die folgende Stunde verbrachten wir zusammen und freundeten uns an. Wie sich herausstellte hassten die Beiden auch Evans und ihre Clique. So bekam ich auch heraus, dass die hässliche Blonde bei Evans **Cassandra** hieß. Bäh. Hört sich nach Dracula und Transilvanien an.

Anscheinend beherrschten die drei die Schule, was sich meiner Meinung nach dringend ändern musste.

Sirius sah ich den ganzen Tage über nicht. Abends wurde ich dann zu dem Büro des Schulleiters geschickt, da es um die Häusereinteilung ging. Wie ich es schon erwartete wurde ich Gryffindor zugeteilt, damit es meine - nicht vorhandene – Beziehung zu Sirius verbesserte. Meine Eltern schickten mir am selben Tag noch einen Heuler, doch ich sprach mit ihr über Dumbledore's Kamin und konnte ihr klar machen, dass es nicht anders ging und ich nichts dafür konnte. Das beruhigte sie zwar nicht vollkommen, aber wenigstens schrie sich mich nicht mehr an. **Ich überlegte, ob ich zu Natasha und Delia ins Zimmer wechseln sollte, aber ich beließ es ersteinmal dabei. Außerdem wollten wir Evans eh von ihrem Thron stürzen und da war es besser, wenn ich in ihrem Zimmer wohnte und alles aus erster Hand erfuhr. **Zu den Mädels konnte ich auch noch später ziehen.

** , Montag**

Eigentlich wollte ich ja erst eine Stunde vor Unterrichtsbeginn aufstehen, aber Evans schrie schon um 6 Uhr morgens, zweieinhalb Stunden vorher, herum, dass sie verschlafen hätte. Ich dachte ich spinne. Die folgenden Stunden wurden der Horror. Nach ein paar Minuten gab ich es auf zu schlafen und stand ebenfalls auf. Ich sah zu, wie die Mädchen sich richteten und beobachtete sie. Evans, wie ich herausbekam, war sie auch Schülersprecherin, rannte schreiend hin und her. „Verdammt ich finde nichts! Was soll ich bloß anziehen?" kreischte sie. Ich rief ihr hinterher „Wie wär's mit nem Müllsack. Der würde dir stehen." Sofort drehte sie sich zu mir um und erdolchte mich gerade zu mit ihren Blicken. Aber das beeindruckte mich nicht und ich sah sie nur gelangweilt an. „Lily! Wo ist mein Lockenstab?" „Da wo du ihn zuletzt hingetan hast Alice. Das interessiert mich jetzt nicht. Ich kann keine gescheiten Kleider finden!" Alice sah sie wütend an, schnaufte und rannte wieder in unser Bad zurück. „ Hat jemand mein Make-Up gesehen?" Ich lachte laut auf, als Cassandra sich dazu meldete. „Das macht dich auch nicht hübscher meine Liebe." Ich sah sie spöttisch an. Sie funkelte nur zurück und verzog sich wieder beleidigt.

30 Minuten später – ich saß im Schneidersitz auf meinem Bett – rannten immer noch alle drei herum. Das Zimmer hatte sich inzwischen in eine Müllhalde verwandelt – ich hasste Unordentlichkeit. Überall lagen Oberteile, Tops, Hosen, Unterwäsche und diverse Schminke.

„Wie wär's wenn ihr hier mal aufräumen würdet." schlug ich vor. „Du bist in der Minderheit Boutier. Also halte deinen Mund!" konterte der Ginger. „Man merkt, dass du von Muggeln abstammst, Rotschopf. Manieren und Höflichkeit wird bei euch anscheinend nicht hoch gesprochen." ich lächelte sie falsch an und begann mich anzuziehen.

Mit einem engen schwarzen Top und gelber, kurzer Jogginghose lief ich zum Frühstück. Den ganzen Weg hinunter, und selbst in der Halle, wurde ich von allen angestarrt. Von den Jungs mit lüsternen Blicken, von den Mädchen mit neidischen. Das Leben war so toll.

Am Frühstückstisch entdeckte ich James, Sirius und Remus, ich setzte mich neben sie.

„Danke Sirius." Ich lächelte ihn falsch an. „Wofür?" Er drehte sich zu mir um und sprach mit vollem Mund. Keine Manieren? Das musste ich ihm abgewöhnen, spätestens, wenn wir verheiratet waren. „Du hast mich gestern alleine gelassen. Wo wart ihr bitteschön? Ich kenne mich hier nicht aus und so wenig wir uns auch mögen, ich hätte gedacht du hättest wenigstens ein bisschen Anstand. Vor allem, nachdem du schon am Bahnhof einfach abgehauen bist." wütend schaute ich ihn an. „Bei Merlin, stress nicht so." „Stressen? Ich? Du solltest einfach mal lernen, höflichen Umgang zu pflegen." Bei diesen Worten grunzte Potter lachend. Ich schickte einen tödlichen Blick in seine Richtung, als ich hinter ihm zwei Mädchen erkannte. „Delia, Natasha! Kommt hier her!" rief ich ihnen zu. „Bitte!" formte ich stumm mit meinem Mund. Natürlich setzten sie sich zu uns. „Ihre Stundenpläne!" ertönte eine schreckliche Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und sah nach oben. Vor mir stand eine alte, große und schlanke Frau mit grauen Haaren. Sie trug ein dunkelgrünes Kleid, oder eher Gewand. Auf ihrem Kopf war ein Hut, ein richtiger Hexenhut, wie aus den Kinderbüchern. Sie war absolutes Klischee.

„Ah sie müssen Miss Boutier sein." „Mademoiselle Boutier." korrigierte ich sie und nahm ihre einladende Hand an. „Tut mir Leid, aber wir sind hier in England und es bleibt bei Miss Boutier." schnarrte sie, reichte uns unseren Stundenplan und ging weiter. Ich wand mich wieder den anderen zu. „Ist die immer so?" fragte ich. „ Ja immer. Das ist Miss McGonnagal." sagte Natasha. „Miss? Sie ist in ihrem Alter noch nicht verheiratet?" ich lachte. „Es wurde gemunkelt, sie hätte was mit Dumbledore." kicherte Lupin. „Wäh, Remus." Potter verzog sein Gesicht.

„Kann ich mal deinen Stundenplan sehen, Sirius?" fragte ich sanft. „Mach halt." schnarrte er und gab mir seinen Stundenplan. Ich verzog mein Gesicht. Da versuchte ich schon freundlich zu sein und dann das. Kapierte er nicht, dass wir das Ganze irgendwie auf die Reihe kriegen mussten, um das Ganze halbwegs erträglich zu machen? Potter sah mich mitleidig an.

** , Montag**  
„Woher kennt ihr euch eigentlich ? Du und Maddie?" mischte Delia sich ein und mein Blick schoss sofort zu Sirius. Wir saßen gerade beim Mittagessen. Es war Samstag und ich lebte jetzt schon eine ganze Woche hier. Der Unterricht lief gut, auch wenn es total langweilig war. Besonders bei Professor Flitwick. Sowas ein Geschichtslehrer und ein Geist noch dazu. Er war richtig einschläfernd. Ansonsten hatte ich die Woche bis jetzt gut überstanden. Bis jetzt.

Würde er es verleugnen und ihr gar nichts von der ganzen Situation erzählen? Potter und Lupin waren plötzlich auch ganz Ohr und warteten, wie alle anderen, auf Sirius Antwort. Man konnte deutlich merken, dass er sich unwohl fühlte, denn er wand sich kurz auf der Bank herum und verzog das Gesicht. Dann blickte er mir in die Augen und sah mich fragend an. Ich nickte und er drehte sich wieder zu den Mädchen. „Wir sind verlobt." „Waaaaaas? Ihr zwei seid verlobt?!" schrie sie.

Natasha sah mich spitzbübisch an und flüsterte mir leise „heiß" zu. Ja mein Verlobter war wahrlich nicht hässlich. **Nun lag aber natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit der kompletten Schülerschaft **auf uns. Ich sah mich um und überall starrten mich Augenpaare an. Schon startete das Gemurmel und Delia hielt sofort ihre Hand auf den Mund. „Tut mir Leid." quietschte sie, während Sirius grummelte. „Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft! Warum seid ihr verlobt?" flüsterte sie nun. „Unsere Eltern haben das Ganze arrangiert." murmelte ich. „Ernsthaft? Boah, das würde ich nicht aushalten. Zum Glück sind meine nicht solche Fanatiker – Sorry, war nicht so gemeint." „Kein Problem." meinte ich. Sie hatte Recht und ich beneidete sie. Sie konnte ihr Leben noch ausleben.

„Stimmt das?" Ich lief gerade mit Delia und Natasha durch die Gänge, als sich ein Mädchen vor mich stellte und meinen Weg versperrte. Sie hatte **platinblondes Haar, das ihr bis zur Taille ging. Ihre Augen waren stark mit Eyeliner und Kajal geschminkt und auch ihre Kleidung verbesserte ihr Auftreten keinster Weise. Sie trug einen mini Minirock, der plüschpink war. Dazu trug sie ein enges schwarzes Top mit mega Ausschnitt, sodass mir ihr gepushtes A-Körbchen fast entgegensprang. Auf ihrer Haut sah man die schlecht abgeschminkten Pickel - sie hätte es vielleicht einmal mit hautfarbenem Make-Up versuchen sollen, denn das Orange tat ihrem Gesicht nicht gut.**

Nachdem ich sie sorgfältig und ohne jegliche Miene zu verziehen, ansah, fragte ich mich eigentlich was das Ganze hier sollte.

„Stimmt was?" fragte ich höflich nach und legte meinen Kopf schief. Sie kniff ihren Mund zusammen und drehte sich um eine Vierteldrehung um. „Chickas! Kommt ihr mal bitte!?" schnatterte sie in Richtung einer gackernden Mädchengruppe. Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich sah diese Gestalten mit schockiertem Blick zu uns herüberkommen. „Die Kleine will uns verarschen." sprach sie in einem verachtendem Ton weiter. War die irre?

Die Mädchen töteten mich förmlich mit ihren Blicken, bis eine rothaarige aus der Gruppe vortrat. „Bist du jetzt mit Sirius verlobt, oder nicht, Bitch?" Ich lachte auf. „Bist du dumm?" fragte ich sie mit einem Lächeln. Sie sah mich ungläubig und dann unsicher an. Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen den anderen hin und her, bis das platinblonde Monster sich wieder einmischte. „Ja oder nein?" schnauzte sie mich an. „Ja!" sagte ich herausfordernd. „Also eigentlich geht dich das auch nichts an **Patricia**," rief Delia dazwischen, „ und du hättest ihn sowieso nicht abbekommen." Die Mädchen tuschelten plötzlich los und sahen „Patricia" erschrocken an. Sie warteten ab, was ihre „Chefin" dazu sagen würde. „Ich hatte ihn schon oft genug Cryer." „Haha. Hättest du wohl gerne **Plott**. Du hattest ihn nie und die wirst ihn auch nie haben." Doch bevor Natasha weiter reden konnte, wurden wir unterbrochen. „Was geht hier ab?" Wir drehten uns zu der Stimme um, es war Sirius, gefolgt von Potter und Lupin. „Sirius Schatz! Die meinen, dass du mich nicht mögen würdest. Dabei wissen wir ja beide genau, wie sehr wir uns mögen, nicht wahr?!" Patricia Plott rannte zu Sirius, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und lehnte sich von der Seite an ihn an. Ich konnte sehen wie Potter leise lachte und Remus sein Gesicht verzog. Sirius jedoch sah uns erst prüfend an und wandte sich dann zu Patricia. „Natürlich... Kleine." meinte er überzeugend. „Er hat wieder ihren Namen vergessen." flüsterte Natasha mir zu. Meine Augen verengten sich, aber ich beobachtete das Schauspiel weiter. „Boutier. Darf ich vorstellen, das ist mein Fanclub." er zwinkerte mir zu. Ich sah ihn abwertend an und musterte nocheinmal die Mädchengruppe. Sie hatten alle einheitliche Kleider an (bis auf Patricia) - die Schulkleidung . Doch ich sah nocheinmal genauer hin und tatsächlich, auf den T-Shirts und Röcken wurden Stickereien mit den Initialen SBFC eingestickt. Sirius Black Fan Club. Unbelieveable. „Siri, ist das wirklich wahr, dass ihr verlobt seid?" Plott sah ihn traurig und ungläubig an. „Ja, aber es ist eine Zwangsheirat, also ist doch egal. Ich bin so frei wie davor." „Jipi" Sie strahlte plötzlich über beide Ohren, klatschte mit den Händen zusammen und hüpfte kurz, bevor sie Sirius Hand schnappte und ihn mit sich zog. Die Beiden gingen weiter und Plott's Anhänger folgten ihnen. Ist. Er. Gerade. Wirklich. Mit. Dieser. Schlampe. Mitgegangen?!

„Tut mir Leid Maddie, aber wir müssen los. Haben jetzt Wahrsagen." meinte Delia entschuldigend und zog Natasha und Remus mit sich.

Potter zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und lächelte mir zu. „Tja und was machen wir zwei Hübschen?"

** , Montag**

„Er wird schon nicht mit ihr schlafen, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen." flüsterte **James**. Wir waren im Raum der Wünsche schon gefühlte hundert Mal. Ich hatte die letzten 9 Tage viel Zeit mit James verbracht, da er, wie ich, weniger Stunden als die anderen hatte. Der Raum der Wünsche war ein unglaublicher Raum. Man konnte sich alles wünschen, außer Essen, Geld und noch ein paar kleine Ausnahmen. Wir lagen gerade auf einem gigantischen Bett, das mindestens 7 mal so groß war, wie das im Mädchenschlafsaal. Mein Kopf lag auf seinem Bauch und ich betrachtete ihn. Er lag auf seinem Rücken, die Hände unter seinem Kopf verschränkt, und schaute nach oben. . Ich stütze mich an meinen Händen ab und richtete mich auf.

Sirius war heute schon wieder die ganze Zeit bei Plott. „Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein?" Er stützte sich an seinen Ellenbogen ab und sah mich kurz an. „Weil ich sein bester Freund bin und ihn kenne. Plott wird ihn so oder so bald nerven, hab Vertrauen. Die ist dumm wie Brot." Ich lächelte ihn an. „Aber das stört Sirius anscheinend nicht allzu." „Abwarten, abwarten." murmelte er als Antwort und drückte mich wieder nach unten. Ich legte meinen Kopf wieder auf seinem Bauch ab und brachte mich in eine bequeme Lage.

„Warum gibt Evans dir immer Abfuhren?" fragte ich sanft. Ich wusste mittlerweile wie empfindlich er auf dieses Thema reagierte. Er atmete lange und hörbar aus. „Ich bin ein Idiot." „Nein bist du nicht, James." widersprach ich und legte mich neben ihn. Er drehte sich zu mir um und sah mir in die Augen. „Doch das bin ich. Das bin ich wirklich." Er streckte seinen Arm aus und zog mich an sich. Ich vergrub meinen Kopf in seiner Schulter. Noch nie hatte ich mit einem Jungen so engen Kontakt. Natürlich hatte ich schon Sex gehabt, aber nie gekuschelt oder gar Zeit mit ihnen verbracht. „Warum?" „Sie verzeiht mir nicht. Ich habe einen Jungen zusammen mit Remus und Sirius immer geärgert. Haben ihn kopfüber an einen Baum gehängt, rosa Haarfärbemittel in sein Shampoo gemischt, sein Kürbissaft verhext und noch so viele andere Streiche." Ich lachte auf, das konnte ich mir bei den dreien gut vorstellen. „Aber was interessiert sie das?" „Es war ihr bester Freund." „Oh." „Jep." „Sieht er gut aus?" Sein Blick schnellte unglaublich schnell zu mir. „Ist das alles was du im Kopf hast? Nur Jungs?" Er stupste ein paarmal mit seinem Zeigefinger auf meine Stirn. „Haha." meinte ich trocken. „Nein, ernsthaft. Er sieht scheiße aus." „Eh nicht." meinte ich eingeschnappt. „Doch. Schwarze, lange und fettige Haare hat er. Er ist klein und schlaksig, ein einfaches Opfer für uns." „_Wäh. Weißt du, manchmal versteh ich die Leute nicht. Klar, man soll nicht immer den Gruppenzwang mitmachen und andere Moralaposteln einhalten, aber mal ehrlich, wenn man beliebt sein will, oder zumindest kein Opfer sein will, sollte man sich halbwegs anpassen. Normale Leute waschen auch mal ihr Gesicht, duschen alle zwei Tage oder von mir auch aus im schlimmsten Fall nur zwei Mal in der Woche, aber es gibt echt Leute, die nur einmal pro Woche meinen, sich duschen zu müssen, sodass es aussieht als hätte man ihnen Öl in die Haare gekippt, oder sie waschen sich nur einmal oder gar nicht regelmäßig die Zähne. Sowas versteh ich nicht. Da ist es doch klar, dass man ausgeschlossen wird. Zumindest die hygienischen Dinge sollte man einhalten. Und schminken, bei Merlin,wir sind 17 Jahre alt. In diesem Alter kann man echt mal anfangen sich zu schminken, und meiner Meinung auch mit 14 oder 15 anfangen. Klar, da gibt es dann Leute, die meinen das wäre zu früh, aber solange nichts übertrieben wird!? Es reicht doch ein bisschen Make-Up, um Unreinheiten zu überdecken und ein bisschen Wimperntusche." „Ja da hast du Recht. Aber so wie Plott sollte man sich definitiv nicht schminken." lachte er. „Wäre echt eklig." stimmte ich zu. „Es ist nicht so schwierig sich in die Gesellschaft einzuordnen und man muss ja auch nicht alles mitmachen, aber sich ein bisschen anzupassen schadet nie._" „Du solltest dein eigenes Buch schrieben Maddie." James grinste. „Das Zeug dazu habe ich auf jeden Fall!" Er zog mich näher an sich und verstruppelte mir mit seiner anderen Hand die Haare. „An deinem Ego müssen wir aber noch arbeiten!" „Sagst du!?"

** , Donnerstag**

Erschöpft lies ich mich neben Sirius auf die Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen. Heute war der anstrengendste Tag bisher. Nicht nur, dass ich eine halbe Stunde zu spät aufgestanden war, zu spät und mit leerem Magen zum Unterricht bin. Nein, ich hab natürlich dafür bei Professor McGonnagal zwei Stunden Nachsitzen gehabt. Dazu kam dann noch ein unangekündigter Test in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, den ich total vermasselt habe, echt super. Und nicht zu vergessen, die ganzen Aufsätze, die wir aufbekamen.

„Was geht?" murmelte ich erschöpft. „Nix." „Ah." „Hm." Wow. Bestes Gespräch ever. So müde ich auch war, das Thema musste angesprochen werden. „Sirius?" „Hm?" Er sah von seiner Quidditsch Zeitschrift auf. „Findest du nicht, dass wir unser Verhältnis mal verbessern sollten. Ich weiß, du magst mich nicht und das Ganze passt dir nicht, aber ich habe keine Lust auf das Alles. Wir sollten echt mal dran arbeiten." Eigentlich war das Ganze nicht meine Idee gewesen, sondern James hat mich dazu gedrängt. „Und wie?" „Kein Plan. Vielleicht könnten wir uns ein paar Mal treffen und ausgehen oder allgemein Zeit miteinander verbringen. **Oder ich übernachte mal bei dir.**" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Damit meine ich nicht, dass wir gleich miteinander schlafen müssen, nein, wir sollen uns einfach besser kennen lernen und in spätestens einem Jahr müssen wir sowieso miteinander leben." „Wer sagt, dass wir in einem Bett schlafen. Meine Eltern schlafen auch nicht in einem und sind verheiratet." „Ja und sieh sie dir an. Willst du wie deine Eltern werden?!" „Definitiv nein." „Also!" „Okay, du schläfst heute bei mir." „Was?" So schnell hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt geschweige davon, dass er es überhaupt annimmt. „Ja, sorry, aber ich hab noch anderes zu tun und mir passt es eben heute ganz gut." er grinste mich an. Ich wusste was die Gründe waren. Er hatte zwar echt oft was zu tun, was das weibliche Geschlecht nicht ausschloss – sehr zu meinem Missfallen -, aber er liebte es, wenn er die Kontrolle hatte. Das war typisch Black und typisch Reinblüter. „Gut." Besser als nichts. „Aber wir brauchen Regeln." fuhr ich fort. „Muss das sein?" „Jep. Zum Beispiel: **Du darfst keine Mädchen in dein Zimmer bringen und erst recht nicht mit ihnen in deinem Bett schlafen**!" „Was?! Warum das bitte?" Er war plötzlich auf hundertachtzig. „Ich schlafe bestimmt nicht mit dir in einem Bett, in dem du schon mit einer deiner Nutten geschlafen hast, also akzeptiere es einfach. Außerdem werden deine Bettgeschichten mit unserer Hochzeit beendet sein. **Kein Fremdgehen, hast du mich verstanden? Dazu gehören Berührungen, Kuscheln, Küssen, Miteinander schlafen, oder sonstige Befriedigungen.**" Sein Mund war ein wenig geöffnet. Er sah mich durchdringend an. „Gut. Das Gleiche gilt, dann auch für dich. Ich bin bestimmt nicht abstinent, wenn du weiter deinen Spaß hast." „Natürlich." „Gut." schnaufte er beleidigt. „Gut."

„Gehen wir ins Bett? Ich hab keinen Bock mehr." Ich sah auf meine Uhr, es war schon 22 Uhr. „Ja, ich bin eh müde. Ich geh nur schnell eben meine Sachen holen." „Mach das." Ich atmete genervt aus. Seine Laune war echt nicht zum aushalten. Langsam lief ich die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf, zog mir eine kurze Boxershorts, ein enges Top und Socken an. Meine Haare band ich zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz. Ich packte meine Zahnputzsachen und sonstiges ein und lief rüber in den Jungenschlafsaal. „Wo willst du hin?" Ich drehte mich genervt um. „Nicht, dass es dich etwas angehen würde Evans. Aber ich gehe zu meinem Verlobten." „Du darfst nicht bei Jungs schlafen." „Tja, Sonderregelung. Ich darf!" Sie schnaubte und murmelte etwas von „Ich geh zu Dumbledore" und verschwand. Nervensäge.

Bestimmt klopfte ich an die Tür und trat ein. „Nein!" hörte ich Sirius noch rufen, doch zu spät. „Oh." Meine Augen weiteten sich und mein Mund klappte auf. Ich hielt mir sofort die Hand auf den Mund und drehte mich schnurstracks um. „Es tut mir Leid... Ich...ich wusste nicht.. scheiße..sorry Sirius." Habe ich gerade wirklich Sirius Black nackt gesehen? Scheiße, sah er geil aus. Auch wenn ich ihn keine fünf Sekunden angestarrt hatte, seine Bauchmuskeln prägten sich in meinen Kopf. Und auch etwas ganz anderes machte es mir unmöglich zu vergessen. Sein... Ding. Es … war groß. Sehr groß. Bei Merlins blauer Unterhose, ich kann darüber nicht nachdenken. Ohje zu lange keinen Sex gehabt. Zu lange. Viel zu lange. „Ja egal, hoffe ich war jetzt nicht der Erste, den du nackt gesehen hast." lachte er bellend. Ich drehte mich wütend um, mir egal ob er nackt war oder nicht – er war es nicht, er hatte eine lange Schlafhose an, oberkörperfrei , geile Bauchmuskeln. „Ich bin bestimmt** keine Jungfrau **mehr, Black." spie ich spöttisch aus. Sein Mund verzog sich und er starrte mich wütend an. Wahrscheinlich passte es ihm nicht, dass er nicht mein Erster war, aber mein Name ist nunmal nicht Jungfrau Maria. „Können wir jetzt pennen gehen?" lenkte Sirius ab. „Von mir aus." Sein Bett war nicht gerade groß, aber es war eine Mischung zwischen Single und Ehebett, also ging es. Mein Verlobter lag sich auf sein Bett und sah mich abwartend an. „Kommst du noch?" „Eh.." Ich war perplex. Wie sollte ich mich jetzt da hinlegen? Ich meine... er ist oberkörperfrei und naja ohne Berührung geht das nicht und … oh Gott. „Ja ich komm." Ich legte meine Tasche zu seinen Sachen und legte mich neben ihm, bedacht darauf ihn so wenig wie möglich zu berühren. „Sicher, dass du keine Jungfrau bist? So wie du dich gerade anstellst." Er lachte wieder. „Spast."murmelte ich. Sein Lachen ötzlich spürte ich, wie ich in die Matratze gedrückt wurde und er sich über mich beugte. Er kam mir immer näher und ich konnte seinen Atem an meinem Ohr spüren. Meine Muskeln verkrampften sich und ich spannte mich an. „Pass auf was du sagst Süße. **Ich bin nicht immer lieb**, das dir das klar ist." zischte Sirius leise. „Ich bin nicht deine Süße." schnaubte ich. Er sah mich spöttisch an und setzte sich wieder auf, um die Vorhänge seines Bettes zuzumachen. Das machte alles nur noch schlimmer und bedrückender. Die Vorhänge bildeten mein ganz persönliches Gefängnis. Ich sah zu ihm, er musterte mich immer noch. „Ich bin keine Jungfrau." stellte ich nochmals klar. Und wieder dieses Lachen. Er forderte mich jedesmal heraus, seine Provokationen, alles extra.

Grummelnd drehte ich mich um und versuchte zwanghaft einzuschlafen.

„Sorry Süße, war nicht so gemeint." flüsterte er und legte einen Arm um meine Taille.

Reviews bitte:)


End file.
